charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Used Karma
Used Karma is the 124th episode of Charmed. Episode Guide Phoebe, Paige, Jason and Richard are having after-dinner conversation. Paige pulls Phoebe aside and urges her to admit to Jason that she is a witch. Leo orbs in and tells them that Piper is under attack. Piper is battling Swarm demons that keep coming back after she blasts them. Phoebe and Paige orb away to assist Piper. Jason notices that the sisters are missing, and then all three orb back in front of him. Richard blames himself for the sisters' exposure, believing his and his family's bad karma was at fault. Phoebe thinks it was her karma instead, as she has kept her status as a witch secret from Jason. . ]] On consulting the Book of Shadows, Piper and Paige learn that Swarm demons are spawned by a king and that they will need the Power of Three to kill the king. Phoebe approaches Jason but he is unwilling to talk to her. He is remembering all the strange occurrences that have surrounded Phoebe. Meanwhile, Phoebe and Paige find the Swarm demon king. Richard reads the Book of Shadows while the sisters are away and casts a spell, attempting to remove his bad karma. Phoebe walks into the manor and a spirit enters her; she has a vision of being in front of a French-speaking firing squad. Piper and Paige come in and find Phoebe in a revealing dress and at times speaking French. Piper and Paige realize that Richard has cast a spell and that Phoebe was affected somehow. Jason is speaking to shareholders about a merger with a French company when Phoebe comes in, performing a sexy dance and removing her dress. Jason is mortified. Phoebe pronounces a curse and champagne bottles pop open, dousing the shareholders. Frogs appear from nowhere. At last, Piper walks in, freezes the room and calls for Leo. Phoebe freezes with everyone else, something that doesn't normally happen to witches. Leo orbs the sisters away. Back at the manor, the sisters figure out that Phoebe has gained the karma of Mata Hari, as both have led double lives. Shortly after, Swarm demons attack. Paige and Piper fight off some of them, but Phoebe defends the demons. The demons shimmer away with Phoebe. Phoebe meets the Swarm demon king and suggests creating some bad karma for the sisters by killing Jason. Richard meets Jason and admits that he, too, is a witch and that her strange behavior is due to his spell. He presents Jason with a potion and urges him to throw it when he sees Phoebe, promising that she will then be back to normal. Jason enters his limousine, dogged by reporters, but Phoebe is waiting for him there. Two Swarm demons shimmer in and then take him and Phoebe away. Paige and Piper enter the lair of the Swarm demons. Phoebe has stood Jason up against a wall and a number of swarm demons have formed a firing squad to execute him. Jason throws the potion and Phoebe is back to normal. Phoebe repels the demons' fireballs (via reflecting it upon the demons with her empathy) and the other sisters orb in. They say a spell and vanquish the Swarm demon king. Phoebe meets with Jason and he is as sorry as she, for being wrapped up in his career and dragging Phoebe around the world. He suggests that they "take some time"; they kiss and she walks away. Book of Shadows Swarm Demons Aura Cleanse Chakra Cleanse SwarmDemonsPage.jpg Aura cleanse bos.jpg ChakraCleansePage.jpg Episode Stills 613.jpg Notes * Chris and Darryl do not appear in the episode. * This is the last episode featuring Eric Dane as Jason. * The WB used the promo title Mata Hari. * In this episode, it's shown that Richard is left-handed. * This is one of only two episode in season 6 that Drew Fuller (Chris) did not appear in. * When Leo orbs in the kitchen, Phoebe says "saved by the orb" which is a obvious reference to the TV Show, Saved By The Bell. Phoebe also made another reference to the show in the Season 3, episode Pre-Witched by saying "Saved by the meow". * In the final scene, Where Phoebe and Jason break up, Alyssa Milano said that she used her real life emotions for that scene because Eric and Alyssa had dated for a while and then broken up. thumb|300px|right|Used Karma WB Trailer Glitches *In the beginning of the episode, when the sisters are fighting the Swarm Demons, Piper has a injury in the head, but when they orb back to the kitchen it has disappeared. *When Jason is about to be killed by mulptly Swarm Demons, Phoebe as Mata Hari tells him that when she died, she looked her executioners right in the eye, no begging or anything of the sort. Although when Mata Hari possessed Phoebe at the start of the episode, Phoebe has a premonition of her getting killed, you can clearly her a women pleading and sobbing. *Jason tells Phoebe that she kept her Charmed identity a secret from him for 15 months, but they did not meet until Wyatt was three weeks old and Wyatt will not celebrate his first birthday for another 3 episodes. External links * Charmed DVD Information about the Charmed DVD sets. Category:Episodes Category:Season 6